Touhou vs. Capcom/Guile
Bio A Major in the United States Air Force, Guile befriended his superior officer, Charlie and asked Charlie to teach him in his unique form of fighting, which Charlie agreed to do. However, during a mission to take out the criminal organization Shadaloo, Charlie was killed by the orgazation’s dictator M. Bison. Since then, Guile has been hunting for Bison and joins his good friends Chun Li and Ryu to take him down. Movelist Skill Cards *Sonic Boom: Guile's trademark attack. Guile crosses his arm quickly to create a blast of sonic energy heading towards the opponent. *Flash Kick: Guile backflips and kicks at the opponent while in the air. A flash of energy accompanies it as well. *Spin Back Knuckle: Guile spins in a 180 degree motion and delivers a vicious back hand. Spell Cards *Sonic Hurricane: Guile extends his arms and hand out and then crosses them quickly, then a massive Sonic Boom shoots out in front of Guile. *Total Wipeout: Guile unleashes several punches and kicks on the opponent before finishing off with a flash kick. Last Word *Flash Explosion: Guile ducks down on one knee and preforms a Flash Kick. He then preforms another one and sending the opponent into the air. Guile then leaps into the air and unleashes his most damaging Flash Kick. Misc. *Battle Intro: He takes off his sunglasses and says "Mission start." *Taunt: He points to the opponent and says “Do your best!” *Victory Pose: He combs his hair and says “This one is for you, Charlie.” Winning Quotes You wouldn’t last a day in basic training! Discipline, Strength, Skill you lack them all… I fight to protect my homeland, what do you fight for? Go Home and be a Family Person! Vs. Self: I know my own moves better than anyone else. Both my strengths and weaknesses. Vs. Ryu: That was quite a fight. I can see why you have so many imitators. Vs. Chun-Li: Look Chun-Li I’m sorry for doing my “Family Man” line on you before, it was a force of habit at the time! Honest! Vs. Ken: I see...I'm starting to understand what it means to use your strength to fight for your family. Vs. Juri: Your problem is that you don't take the battlefield seriously. Until you do, you'll never win. Vs. Sakura and Batsu: Not bad, kid. Before long, you'll be a pro like the rest of us! Vs. M. Bison: I can finally visit Charlie's grave without feeling shame! Vs. Akuma: You fight only to grow in power? I can't grasp that motivation. Vs. Dan: Challenge me again once you've actually acquired some semblance of skill. Vs. any Sword user: If you need a blade, your no warrior! Vs. Jon Talbain, Asura, Hayato, Flandre, and Kagerou: People who can't control themselves are always the first to die on the battlefield. Vs. B.B Hood and Tron Bonne: Sorry kid but I’m going to have to confiscate your toys! Vs. Chris, Jill and Saki: You shouldn’t rely on guns so much! Vs. Zero: Technology sure is going by faster than I thought. I just hope Bison doesn't get his hands on you. Vs. Morrigan: Sorry, I’m married. Can’t blame ya for wanting me, though. Vs. Felicia: Now what to do with her? I hear Cammy likes cats….. Vs. Frank West: So you’ve covered wars. Shame you’ve never actually fought in one. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Shrine Maiden...I've heard of you. Your commitment to problem soving and your beliefs are commendable. Vs. Marisa and Alice: Your tricks have no effect on my battle strategy. Vs. Reisen: A Defense Corps...on the Moon...full of rabbit people...Did I take too many blows to the head? Vs. Bass: Useless Junk pile, my first car was more durable than you. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Cirno, Patchouli, Mononobe no Futo, Murasa and Sonson: I don't have time to play around with children. Don't you have any cookies to sell somewhere? Vs. Nitori: So, you mind telling me how a little girl from wonderland got her hands on military grade technology? Vs. Wesker and Dr.Wily: Hope you weren’t thinking of forging an alliance with Shadaloo! Vs. Most youkai touhou characters: So this is the power of a yokai? I thought Japanese monsters were tougher than that. Vs. Shantae: Your beats don't interest me. I only listen to country music. Vs. Iesua: The only thing a soldier can believe in on the battlefield is himself. Vs. Cammy: You've grown strong. You're shaping up to be quite the soldier! Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: We already have a science division to learn how ki works, but I'm not allowed to disclose classified information. Vs. Satori: Soldiers don't have time to think on the battlefield, little girl. Vs. Firebrand: Maybe I should let the church handle you. Vs. Medicine: Poison isn't something a little girl should have. Vs. Anakaris: Monarchies are outdated, anyway. Vs. Amingo: Not sure I remember seeing you. Vs. Nue: Soldiers are trained to ignore their fear. You were at a huge disadvantage. Vs. Kogasa: A career on the battlefield kinda takes away all the surprise out of me. Vs. Spencer: Doesn't exactly make me happy to take down a fellow soldier. Vs. Hina: Relying on luck usually gets people killed on the battlefield. Vs. Date Masamune: Son, you’ve got a lot to learn about the English language. Vs. Kasen: Is that a dragon? Now I know I’m going crazy. Vs. Seija: You’re done running young lady. Time to face justice. Vs. Nick: You and the others need to get out of here as soon as possible. Vs. Seiga: Lady, I’m not about to turn traitor. Vs. Nero: You need to learn some manners, rookie. Ending (Guile has ended up in Hakugyokurou. Yuyoko is standing before him.) Guile: Huh, W-where am I? Yuyoko: You are in Hakugyokurou, shrine of the dead. Guile: I…died? Yuyoko: hee hee hee…no. I heard you had a friend who died, so I brought him over here to see you. Guile: You mean…? (Charlie appears before them.) Charlie: Hey. Long time, no see. Guile: C-Charlie? Charlie: Yep. Guile: It’s really good to see you, old friend…. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom